Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20181201230323/@comment-26540569-20181218021213
Hier ist meine Analyse: Fangen wir mit der Hinrunde von Pony vs Rückrunde von Sozi an Der Opener ist ganz solide, die nächsten 2 Lines sind wieder ganz solide, vor allem die Aussage, dass Sozi gegen mich im Finale wieder verlieren würde (was ja auch stimmt, Grüße gehen raus an sozi ^^) Line 5 und 6 sind ziemlich so ziemlich standard. Die Lines, die auf Kondor bezogen sind, sind gut, weil sie echt wahr sind. Das mit dem zweimal fliegen, wäre gut, wäre das nicht schon davor dem Jester passiert. (Danke Nic für die erinnerung) Der Abschluss ist eigentlich ziemlich gut, weil Sozi sich in der HR genau auf das Thema mit Nici bezieht, mein Lieblingsgpärchen (Schattenstar?, Ponystar? Wäre schon süß, okay spaß beiseite.) Okay kommen wir zur RR von Sozi, das Intro ist ziemlich witzig. Probs. Der erste 4er ist echt solide, schauen wir mal weiter. Die nächsten Zeilen (5-6) sind irgendwie standard, da aber die Hinrunde von pony gegen Nic echt fragwürdig war, werte ich das mal als okay. Die zeilen 7-8 sind solide Konter. Die nächsten 4 Lines sind richtig böse und kontern diese merkwürdige Bukkake Line sehr gut. Line 13-14 sind echt standard und die letzten 2 Lines sind wieder gut. Okay, wem gebe ich hier den Punkt. Ich finde die Hinrunde vom Pony ziemlich solide, technik ist bei beiden ziemlich okay. Sozi hat eigentlich echt gut gekontert und hat auch weniger Lückenfüller als Pony und dazu hat er ein lustiges Intro. Ich gebe Sozi ein 1:0 aber auch nur ganz knapp Kommen wir zur Hinrunde von Sozi vs Rückrunde Pony Das Intro verstehe ich irgendwie nicht. Wer oder was ist Celestia? Naja egal schauen wir mal weiter. Den Opener verstehe ich wieder nicht, who the fuck is Celestia, muss man die kennen? Okay habe es gerade gegooglet. Nein einfach nein sozi. Die letzte Line des ersten 4er ist ganz gut, schöner bezug auf die niederlage gegen phönix. Die ersten 2 Lines im 2. Vierer sind nichts besonderes, aber ist ein aufbau auf den Abschluss dieses Vierers… naja ganz okay. Nächster 4er… was zum teufel ist ein Alihorn???? Kann mich wer aufklären?! Der ganze vierer hier ist unbrauchbar… der letzte vierer ist leider auch sehr unbrauchbar, das mit dem Phönix würde ja sitzen, aber du hast 3x sehr hoch verloren, wie soll das denn sitzen. Der rest ist auch nur standard, mag ja sein dass sich Pony verschlechtert hat, aber das puncht auch nicht, wenn es von dir kommt, tut mir leid, soll ja keine Beleidigung sein oder so, aber sowas kannst du nicht bringen, wenn du dich noch nicht wirklich bewiesen hast. Die Hinrunde war echt nicht gut, tut mir leid. Kommen wir mal zum Konter. Das Intro ist echt lustig, auf jeden fall besser als das von Sozi. Den Opener lass ich weg, check die Line nicht wirklich, die nächsten 2 Lines sind schon so richtig böse Konter. Keine Ahnung was ich da noch analysieren soll. Die gesamte Rückrunde ist solide-gut. Jede Line hat seine Daseinsberechtigung. Mein Part lass ich weg. Ein klares 1:0 für Pony hier Endergebnis: 1:1 Fazit: Sozi, Probs mal für die Rückrunde, die war wirklich gut. Aber die Hinrunde… nein die geht gar nicht, nicht in einem Halbfinale. Wieso stopfst du soviel in eine einzige Zeile? In der RR hast du so schön demonstriert, wie das richtig geht und in der HR kommt sowas. Versuch in deinen zukünftigen Battles deine jetzige RR als Vorlage zu nehmen, kürzere Zeilen, deutlichere Punches (2-4 Lines für einen Punch) und eine solide Technik. Wie gesagt die RR war echt gut, probs dafür, aber die hr war halt echt nicht gut und teilweise ziemlich fragwürdig. Pony solide HR und eine sehr gute RR Probs auch an dich. War echt ein schönes Battle. Bin auf das Endergebnis gespannt.